A Simple Question
by eternal-sunshine21
Summary: Who knew such a simple question could cause so much happiness. InuXKag


**_This is just a random thought I had tonight while reading Inuyasha fanfiction. This is something that I would love to happen to me someday, not right now; I have too much to do. _**

**A Simple Question**

Work, work, work; it filled Kagome's life. It was summer now, which meant no school, so she had to entertain herself some other way. She didn't have to go back to the Singoku Jidai and look for jewel shards; Naraku was defeated and the jewel destroyed along with him. She did go back every now and then, just to see how things were going, but lately she was just too tired to go back. The reason for her lack of energy was her summer job at the local grocery store.

Her days, nights, and weekends were consumed by this job. She never knew when she would work or when she would have time off; it was different every week. The one thing she always had time for was Inuyasha. She thought about him constantly, wondering what he was up to and if he was staying out of trouble. Today was no different.

"Hello there!" she greeted. "How are you today?"

Every day was the same; she would ask customers who came through her line the same question with the same smile. She couldn't wait till school started; at least it would give her something different to do. This fall she would be starting her fourth and final year of high school. It was about time. It seemed that it took forever to get out of that place. Her life would start anew after this year, an exciting and terrifying thought. Terrifying in the aspect of what was going to happen afterwards?

Kagome shook her head. She needed to stop dwelling on the future. What will happen, will happen. But still, she couldn't stop thinking about Inuyasha and what the future held for them. Unknown to her, someone else was thinking about the future as well.

"Good luck, Inuyasha!" Sango yelled. "I'm sure everything will go just the way you planned it."

"Thanks." With that, Inuyasha jumped into the Bone Eater's Well, the gateway between his world and Kagome's world.

Kagome looked at the computer screen, watching the prices appear and making sure they were correct. Her eyes quickly trailed over to the bottom, right hand side of the screen. She sighed and continued running items across the scanner.

'_Just two more hours of this and then I can go home.'_

Time couldn't pass quickly enough for her. Every day seemed to get longer and longer, her thoughts of Inuyasha recurring more often. Maybe she would go and see him tomorrow. After all, it was her off day and she could do whatever she wanted. _'I wonder if he's changed at all since the last time I saw him.'_

* * *

The hanyou sat doggy-style on the sofa in the living room, thumping his leg up and down. _'Sheesh, time seems to go slower when you want it to go faster!'_ Inuyasha fumed to himself. _'One more hour until I can see her.'_

* * *

Kagome waved goodbye to her fellow co-workers and headed on out to the parking lot. She searched through her purse and brought out her keys. She pressed the unlock button and stepped inside the car. She put the car in drive and quickly drove away, trying as fast as she could to get away from her work.

It seemed every day her mood was worse after work, causing her to speed down the road. She couldn't wait to get back home, take a nice cold shower, eat dinner, and go to bed. A smile crept on her face. For some reason besides the usual, she was excited about getting home.

* * *

Inuyasha's ears twitched upon hearing the sound of something coming up the steps of the shrine. He sniffed the air and picked up Kagome's scent. He ran to the window and peered out. Sure enough, there was Kagome running up to the shrine in a peculiar uniform. Inuyasha had never seen this one before. Maybe she wore a different outfit because of her work. Who knows?

Inuyasha slowly crept towards the entrance to Kagome's bedroom, sneaking a peek in the mirror hanging on the back side of the door. He reached out his hand and twisted the knob.

* * *

"I'm home, mom!" Kagome yelled when she walked in.

"How was work?" Mrs. Higurashi asked.

"Eh, it was work," Kagome answered, frowning.

Mrs. Higurashi looked at her daughter and began to suddenly tear up. Kagome stared at her mother and slowly backed away.

"What's wrong?" she asked, confused.

"Oh nothing, you're just growing up so fast. I'm so proud of you."

"Uh, thanks mom. I'm going to go take a shower."

Kagome scurried up the stairs, happy that she was getting away from her emotional mother. What could have made her like that?

Kagome suddenly slowed down, not even close to the top of the stairs. She completely stopped and stood on the stairs, staring up at the top. Standing before her was Inuyasha.

Inuyasha stood at the top of the stairs, frozen with nervousness. She looked so beautiful, just as beautiful as the last time he had seen her. But tonight was different. An ethereal glow surrounded her whole body.

"I-Inuyasha?"

He stared.

"What are you doing here?"

He stood still.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah," he finally managed to say. "You look pretty."

"Um…thanks. What's with the suit?"

"Taking you out to dinner." Dammnit! Why was his voice and nerves so racked! This is Kagome, the same person he saw not too long ago.

"Okay, let me get dressed."

"Meet downstairs."

Kagome slowly ascended the rest of the stairs and nudged passed the blushing hanyou. Once she was passed, he quickly flew down the stairs.

'_Everyone is being so weird.'_

* * *

Inuyasha fumbled in his coat pocket. He prayed that things went perfectly tonight. This would be the most important night of his life. He just hoped that Kagome would see it that way after all was said and done.

"Inuyasha? Ready?"

Inuyasha turned around and jumped up off the couch. Kagome stood in front of him wearing a stunning light blue, spaghetti strapped dress that stopped at her knees. Hung around her neck was a just as stunning golden necklace.

Kagome smiled, pleased at his reaction. "Where are we going tonight?"

"It's a surprise."

"Okay."

* * *

Inuyasha and Kagome walked side by side down the street, Kagome wondering what the destination would be. Inuyasha had brought along with him a bag filled with picnic food. Kagome had never been on a picnic at night.

"Get on."

"W-what?" Kagome asked surprised at the break in silence.

"Get on my back. We'll get there quicker if you do."

"O-okay."

Inuyasha knelt down, allowing Kagome to get on his back. Once she was on, he jumped into the air and flew across the rooftops. Kagome had missed this, being close to Inuyasha. She never wanted it to end.

Suddenly, Inuyasha pounced high off a roof. A blue sparkle hit Kagome's eyes. Where was he taking her? When he finally reached the ground, her question was answered. They were at a lake.

Kagome dropped down off his back and made her way towards the water. The moon's rays bounced magnificently off the already radiant water.

"Inuyasha, this is beautiful!"

A smile graced his lips. So far, so good.

Inuyasha set the bag down on the ground and reached inside. He took out the blanket and laid it down on the ground. Next he took the food and set it down on the blanket. Kagome walked over and sat down opposite Inuyasha.

Neither one of them said a word throughout dinner. Something wasn't right. Why would Inuyasha do this for her? There had to be some explanation. If she just waited patiently, Inuyasha would reveal everything in due time.

* * *

Dinner was finished. Kagome turned away from Inuyasha and sat looking out across the water. Inuyasha watched her. A breeze blew across them, making Kagome's raven locks dance along with it. Inuyasha gulped.

"Inuyasha?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

It was now or never.

"Kagome?"

Kagome turned around and looked Inuyasha in the eyes. "What is it, Inuyasha?"

"I wanted…to ask you something." His head dropped down.

"What is it?"

Inuyasha reached in his pocket and brought out a small box. Kagome's eyes widened. "Inuyasha?"

"I was wondering if…"

"Yes?"

A slight pause issued forth. It wasn't too late for him to stop.

He took in a deep breath and continued.

"Will you marry me?"

The whole time Inuyasha had been looking down at the box. When he finally looked up, he saw tears streaming down Kagome's face. He scooted over and raised his hand up to her face to clear away the tears.

"Will you?" he asked again.

Kagome sniffed and stiffened slightly at his touch, causing Inuyasha worry.

"Y-yes, Inuyasha. I will marry you."

Before she could come down to earth, Inuyasha grabbed her face and lead it closer to his, catching her lips with his. She sunk into him, tears still streaming. Neither of them could believe that such happiness could come from such a simple question.

_**Tee-hee! That's what I thought of tonight. This is partly what happened to me today, except without the proposing and dinner part, lol. If I get a ton, and I mean a TON, of reviews, then I may continue the story. If I don't get a TON of reviews, then this is where it will end and you'll just have to fill in the rest yourself. This isn't too bad a place to end though. Such a nice ending.**_

_**eternalsunshine21**_


End file.
